


You belong with me AU

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Confused Thranduil, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sick Bard, Suffering Bard, Taylor Swift song reference, ignorant thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Bard’s manager scores him a new gig but it isn’t what he expected it to be and his luck takes a nosedive
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You belong with me AU

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Nerwen, who not only gives lovely comments but also suggested that I put Bard in another romance movie. Just to torture him a little. Thank you. 
> 
> Also, i apologise in advance for any grammatical errors. Who wants to be me beta?

Growing up, Bard was taught that hell was a place where sinning souls went to after they died. But right at this moment, standing on the set of another romance movie project, Bard was certain that he was already in hell.

“What do you mean you want to pull out of this project? You already signed a contract.” Bard’s manager firmly stated as he curiously eyed his actor.

“I know that, Percy. I know, but isn’t there a small chance that I could? Because I don’t think I can do this,” Bard said as he glared at the king sized bed before him. They were on the set of another romance movie starring himself as Thranduil’s hopelessly in-love one-night stand, and Thorin as Thranduil’s ignorant husband.

This was hell indeed.

And to make things worse, the director had added a last minute change to the plot; a smut scene. How on earth could he manage that? How on earth could he survive a smut scene, with the one man he’s in love with? In front of his real-life boyfriend, for the whole movieverse to see?

“You read the script, you signed the contract…” his manager stated, raising an eyebrow at him. “I know,” Bard replied slowly, regretting his decision. Of course he said yes to a project starring Thranduil. But he didn’t know that Thorin would be in the movie too, as Thranduil’s husband no less! So much for hoping.

“I know I signed a contract. I know I agreed to all of this. But I don’t know if I can do it. I mean, I can’t…,” He said to his manager, turning away as the director arrived with the platinum-blonde of his affections, followed by a grumpy-looking Thorin.

“Alright everyone, let’s get a few takes going, shall we?” he said, as he ushered Thranduil to stand on the ‘outside’ of Bard’s ‘apartment’ before retrieving a panicking Bard to go ‘inside’, while Thorin was off-screen, preparing to ‘spy’ on them. “Hey,” the platinum-blonde greeted Bard with a smile. “Hi,” Bard managed, before Thranduil closed the door while the crew did last minute check-ups before the cameras would roll.

“Okay, that looks good. Let’s try a first take…” the director trailed off, signalling to the camera man to be ready. Bard was so nervous, he felt like he was about to throw up, but he had no time to voice his concerns when the director yelled “Action!” and the cameras began rolling, Thranduil knocking on the door.

‘Lee… you came back,’ Bard said in a disbelieving tone after opening the door. He gave Thranduil a once-over before moving to the side to allow him inside.

‘Fuck me!’ the platinum-blonde said, kicking the door closed and the scene switched to the inside of the apartment. ‘Wha--?’ Bard blinked a couple of times at him before Thranduil leaned closer for a kiss.

It was meant to be a quick one, but Bard—for the love of God—couldn’t control his real emotions, sighing as the kiss turned real and deepened. And if that wasn’t part of the script, Thranduil moaned softly out in surprise, startling Bard enough to accidentally grip the platinum-blonde’s waist tighter, causing him to softly hiss, breaking the kiss. He still tasted like how Bard remembered; like cotton candy and light afternoon rain. But it did not last long, and Thranduil had to take over for the scene to move on. ‘Take me upstairs,’ he said, grabbing Bard's wrist and moving towards the stairs. But Bard didn’t budge. ‘No,’ he whispered, looking down. Deep down he meant it. He was never the type to have one-night stands and walk away without a broken heart, no. No, he couldn’t ‘fuck’ for the pleasure of it. Not with someone like Thranduil.

The platinum-blonde turned to him and cocked his head to the side in confusion. ‘No?’ he asked. He loosened his grip on Bard’s wrist. ‘What do you mean no? You wanna do it here in the living room?’

Bard shook his head and finally looked up at him. ‘No, I mean, I can’t do this anymore.’

And before he knew what was going on, he went off script. ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to see each other anymore. We both know that this was bound to end someday and maybe, tonight is that someday.’ He moved off further into the living room, Thranduil slowly following.

‘So you’re breaking up with me?’

‘Yeah, I guess.’ Bard turned to him, frowning. ‘Go home to your husband. Talk to him. Tell him what you really want and sort it out before it destroys you both. I can’t be the middle man in all of this anymore. Because I—’ and for a split second, he almost, _almost_ , lost himself in character, gazing deep into those icy-blue eyes that held the stars.

Thranduil was looking at him too, almost the same way as Bard, whispering, ‘What? You what?’ which was also off-script yet somehow, it blended through perfectly. And Bard just lost it, wrapping his arm around the platinum-blonde’s slender waist and passionately kissed him. He would be damned if he was to walk away without tasting him again. Thranduil lost himself too, because he suddenly gripped Bard’s shirt, bunching it up as the kiss overwhelmed him, then the next thing he felt was the couch touching the back of his calves. He wanted to break the kiss so he could sit down, but Bard had other plans as he grabbed Thranduil’s arse and hauled him up into his strong arms.

Usually, this was the part where the director was supposed to say ‘Cut’ so they could skip to the actual sex scene, nude and already in bed. But the chemistry was so thick, he let them be, grinning over how easily the two actors complimented each other, moving in sync as thought they were reading each other’s minds. But all good things come to an end too.

‘Tell me to stop…’ Bard whispered as he broke the kiss. ‘Tell me this isn’t how you want it to be, please, Thran…’ he whispered low enough for only Thranduil to hear and just as the passion had begun, it ended just as quickly.

“Stop,” Thranduil said breathlessly, coming back to his senses. "Stop..."

“Cut!” the director piped up and Bard put the platinum-blonde down before he moved off the set to get some air. “I’m so fucked…” he cried out softly when he reached the corner of the stage building, leaning against the wall while he crumbled to the ground. “Oh, fuck, I’m soooooo fucked.” He felt tears stinging his eyes. How did he lose himself so easily?

He was shaking uncontrollably and he was as hard as a rock, so painfully hard, and then Thranduil had to whimper during the kiss, wrenching his gut out without intentionally meaning to. It was all too much for him, so much so, that he found himself rushing to a nearby bush, where he emptied the contents of his stomach, eyes tightly shut. “I found him, he’s over here!” Someone yelled out as he heard footsteps running over to him. He's was losing his cool. 

“Bard, hey, what’s going on? Oh gosh, are you okay?” It was the director.

“Oh, fuck no!” Bard bit out as another fresh load came up to meet the earth. “I feel dizzy.” He tried to stand straight but quickly leaned over again when he found himself swaying a little. He couldn’t get a handle of himself anymore and one quick glance over his shoulder to see Thorin holding Thranduil’s hand and pulling him into a hug just made it worse, then his vision went dark.

_“Oh, Bard,” Thranduil sighed as the actor slowly moved his hips against the platinum-blonde’s crotch, letting him feel how hard he was in the confines of his jeans._

_“Mmm Thran,” he breathed out softly, leaning down to kiss those soft pale lips, pushing his tongue through while his fingers gripped the platinum-blonde’s waist tighter, bruising that perfect ivory skin as he helped him shuffle out of his pants. Thranduil was a trembling mess underneath him, fighting to unzip Bard’s jeans so he could see him in all his glory. But Bard was having none of that, gently cupping Thranduil’s face as he looked down at him, a dark passion burning in his eyes as he took in every inch of Thranduil’s skin._

_“I love you… I’m so in love with you,” he chanted, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving his jeans along with his boxer briefs off in one quick motion. “I’m all yours to have. Yours to keep. Do as you please with me, use me, Thran. Use me how you see fit,” he said, voice deep, filled with hunger and desperation._

_“I belong to you.”_

_“Bard….” Thranduil said._

“Bard wake up. Come back to me…”

Bard opened his eyes. It was all a dream, he realised.

Hell.

“Hey, he’s coming around,” Percy said as he hovered over the actor’s line of vision, impatiently waiting on him to say something.

“Percy? Urgh—what happened? Why am in the hospital?” He asked. He turned his head to the side, looking for a glass of water because his throat was dry. Percy helped him.

“You don’t remember lad?”

Bard shook his head. He wasn’t sure what happened after kissing Thranduil on the movie set. “You took a dive,” his manager mentioned, carefully handing him the glass of water and waiting for him to drink while giving him an incredulous look for an explanation.

“Ooh yeah, well after the scene was cut, you left and the director found you hurling your guts out in a bush before I came along with Thranduil, Thorin and the rest of the crew.” Bard frowned.

“But wait, there’s more…” Percy trailed off as he settled himself down on a chair. “You started hyperventilating, calling for Thranduil before you hurled a couple of times more then you passed out on the pavement, hitting the side of your head.”

Yeap, he was in hell.

“Oh man…” he groaned out in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. “Oh come on now lad. It’s not so bad. And you’re here because you needed to get your head checked out, plus, you were running a fever, which is why you threw-up and passed out.” His manager further explained, making it all the worse as he imagined the being of his affections witnessing his gross display along with his perfect boyfriend Thorin who might be laughing about it somewhere.

But that wasn’t the issue right now, because he realised what Percy said and asked, “How long have I been here?”

“Five days. But don’t worry, the shoot got held up for your return. The director doesn’t want to replace you and Thranduil insisted that you get a week of rest before you’re needed on set.”

“WHAT? FIVE DAYS? Fi—what?! Oh no I gotta get out of here. You need to cancel my contract. I can’t do this, Percy. I really can’t go back and do this again, please.” He was breathing high again, and Percy was worried he would hyperventilate again, so he placed his hand on Bard’s shoulder, looked him straight in the eye, and said, “What’s really going on with you, Bard? I know this was more than just about the fever. You’ve been asking me to terminate the contract since we started.”

And Bard—a failure at lying—gave in and confessed the real reason he lost his cool.

“I’m in love with him, Perc,” and all his emotions came crashing down on him, “I’m in love with Thranduil…”

A short silence fell over them as Percy digested Bard’s words.

“HOLY FUCK!”

Bard closed his eyes as he tightly gripped the sheet.

“I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> And here i thought things could not get worse for Bard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
